Hokage's Tragedy
by Ultimateninjamaster
Summary: Naruto Hokage. married to Fu. has a child. see full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction: Hokage Tragedy

This s my first fanfiction so bear with me I'll try to put in some lemons but I don't yet have the skill to make it as good as most others (I'll try but only if people want me to). This doesn't have a set number of chapters yet but I am hoping for at least 25 but I'll see how much time I can get on my hands. But with summer approaching I'll have as much time as I can get. Flamers are not only tolerated but SOMETIMES recommended; but only if it is constructive criticism. Some bashings, not yet decided. Maybe an OC but maybe not I might save these two for something else.

**Summary: Takes place after the 4th great ninja war but with a few twists. One of them being that Fu was never captured by the Akatsuki and lived in Konoha. Naruto has the power of sage mode and chakra mode and has been awarded the titled of the Rokudiame Hokage because of his victory against Tobi/Madara Uchiha. He and the Kyuubi are on better terms than before. **

Naruto U. & Fu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I most likely never will.

WARNING: Naruto will have a child and many near death situations with Naruto. Fem-Kyuubi.

Rating: I'm going to say T+/M for language and possible lemons.

ON WITH THE FIC

**Hokage tragedy**

**Ch.1 Jinchuriki: Enter Hokage**

Naruto walked around the village after getting his wounds healed. But waiting for him outside of the hospital was all his friends and precious people that he had tried so hard to protect.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Naruto was found near a crater by Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Ino, and Fu, most of which gasped at what they saw. What they saw terrified them. Naruto lay there seemingly unmoving with deep wounds and broken limbs and struggling to hold onto life and obviously suffering from chakra exhaustion. He was gasping for air with a puncture wound going through his right lung. The Kyuubi's chakra was healing up what it could, for the demon fox clearly did not want the boy, or herself to die. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Fu did all their bests to heal him up before they picked him up and sprinted to the nearest hospital. Later, he woke up to find himself in Suna. He was finally in a stable condition so that he could be transferred to Konoha._

_Elsewhere… after the fight_

_Madara Uchiha _(Tobi will be referred to as Madara until further notice A/N)_ had used most of his power to fight Naruto and, so he wasn't caught he used a little more power to transfer himself to his hideout where he is now in a critical condition._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

After the reunion and a party at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto had started walking home. He had hoped that he would be granted a better house at least for ending the war, but no. Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead because of that thought, but when he arrived home he had been shocked beyond belief. His house had been redone on the inside; he had seen a futon, a queen bed with a quilt on top with flower designs and a logo on the headboard of a fox head with nine tails swirling out from behind it. It's colored a crimson red but with a slight blond touch and purple eyes with little half slits for pupils.

But what really surprised Naruto, was that there was sniffling to be heard. He walks into the living room (Ask later I'll explain it A/N) and saw Fu sitting on his new futon crying while she slept.

'Is Fu crying?' Thought Naruto, he went over to see what was wrong. "Fu… Fu wake up. Fu are you okay?" she slowly started to get up and became aware of Naruto standing in front of her.

"… (Sniff) N-Naruto? You're alive!" she shouted, not knowing because she had been asked to come home and help remodel. She started crying into his chest as he sat down next to her.

"Shh… Shh. It's okay Fu I'm okay." He said trying to comfort her. He looked down and she looked up to make sure it was really him. "Why are you crying Fu?" Naruto said as comforting and gentle as possible.

"I… (Sniff) I… th-thought I lost you!" she started crying uncontrollably into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. 'Not even Hinata cried _this_ hard.' Thought Naruto.

"…N-Naruto?" she quietly asked.

"Yes Fu? What is it?"

"I-I… I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she started to clutch onto him for dear life.

"I… I" Naruto stuttered. Finally he sighed "Fu I've wanted to tell you that for years now ever since our first mission." He said shocking Fu.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Naruto, 15 at the time, was looking at Sasuke face to face with rasengan/chidori in hand and Fu fighting Karin. Sasuke started charging more and more power into his chidori and ran at Naruto while Naruto leaked a little bit of Kyuubi chakra into his rasengan. The attacks collided with each other and sent Sasuke flying back onto the grass. However Naruto had been flung back into a cliff side and embedded himself into it. Sasuke was the first to recover. Seeing his chance he attempted to ram his chidori fused katana into the heart of Naruto. However Fu had beaten Karin just in time to see Sasuke get up and used a wind style jutsu._

"_WIND STYLE: RAGING WINDS JUTSU!" she screamed as she unleashed Chomei's wings to send winds that could slice through iron towards Sasuke._

_Susuke got out of the way with no time to spare. He launched a fireball jutsu at Fu and Naruto who recovered jumped in the way and unleashed a wall of shadow clones to take it as well. Fu screamed and Naruto fainted. Fu knocked Sasuke out and Madara appeared taking Sasuke while Fu cried over Naruto's burned body._

**(FLASHBACK END)**

Fu was staring into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes while he was staring into a sea of orange that is Fu's eyes.

That night they both slept in Naruto's queen sized bed in each other's arms.

**Rate & review if you feel like and as I said flamers are cool and we will get into the Hokage stuff a little later in the fic.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hokage you called?

Naruto Fanfiction: Hokage Tragedy

I need to know what people think so I can better their experience their reading. But I have a very low patience so when you read it and you intend on continuing please review so that I can make this better. As for Naruto's house, well he lived in an apartment and they just took out some of the walls and fixed it up. Now it is just short of a mansion the building had two floors. And Fu was so worried because Naruto was asleep for 2 months after being brought from Suna; he was asleep for 3 months in Suna.

**Summary: Takes place after the 4th great ninja war but with a few twists. One of them being that Fu was never captured by the Akatsuki and lived in Konoha. Naruto has the power of sage mode and chakra mode and has been awarded the titled of the Rokudiame Hokage because of his victory against Tobi/Madara Uchiha. He and the Kyuubi are on better terms than before. **

Naruto U. & Fu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I most likely never will.

WARNING: Naruto will have a child and many near death situations with Naruto. Fem-Kyuubi.

Rating: M

ON WITH THE FIC

**Hokage tragedy**

**Ch.2 Hokage, you called?**

Naruto and woke up before Fu and started to make breakfast. The breakfast he made consisted of eggs bacon pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice. Just as Naruto was finishing up breakfast, Fu had woken up and walked down to the kitchen just in time so see Naruto setting down the drinks.

"Morning Fu, you sleep well?" Naruto asked with a nurturing smile.

"I… um… yeah I did… what about you?" Fu stuttered while she blushed.

"Great! I made breakfast eat up." Naruto said enthusiastically.

(Knock knock) Someone slipped a paper through the mail slot. "Huh? Wonder what that could be." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto opens the letter and then sits at the table to eat while he read.

Fu looks at Naruto with curiosity. Naruto's face had gone from happy to shock. The letter went as shows:

**(LETTER START)**

_Naruto,_

_You have been nominated as the next Hokage. Congratulations on the achievement. Come to my office immediately there is one more matter I need to discuss with you. Again congratulations but the other matters are something I would like you to see._

_Tsunade _

**(END LETTER)**

Naruto was in shock, he couldn't even celebrate now. He just left in the middle of breakfast and walked over to the Hokage tower. Fu watched this and was so confused. So she quickly got ready for the day by finishing breakfast, and took a shower. She ran outside to see where Naruto went. She found Sakura and yelled over.

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?" Sakura looked over with a happy look.

"Yup! He's with lady Tsunade!" she replied happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Fu was confused.

"Because Naruto is the new Hokage!" she yelled happily "His dream has come true!"

"WHAT HE IS OH MY KAMI I HAVE TO GO SWEE HIM!"

"Wait! He is still in a meeting with Lady Tsunade." Sakura sighed.

"Aw man, okay any idea when he will be getting done?" Fu pouted and asked.

"Soon, we are all going to meet up after he's done."

"Okay." Fu sighs. She walks around for a bit saying hello to the rest of the Konoha 11. After a couple of hours she sees Lady Tsunade walking out of the Hokage tower and she tells her that it's okay to go see Naruto now. So now Fu is walking up the Hokage stairs with joy. She sees Naruto at the desk working on paper work with a face that showed multiple emotions: happy and mad.

"Naruto congratulations!" She blurted out really loud and Naruto instantly perked up and ran over to Fu shocking her.

"Thank you! I'm so excited about finally starting my career and fulfilling my dream." He said happily. "Fu what is your dream" he said quietly while hugging her tightly.

Fu said something that, even in the close quarter's hug they were in, Naruto couldn't hear. "Huh, Fu could you please repeat that I didn't hear it?"

"Oh nothing just talking to myself and what's wrong, when I came in you looked mad and happy, why was that?"

"I have bad news." Fu looked shocked. Naruto had been told some very bad news after becoming Hokage.

"Naruto you can tell me." She said in an assuring voice. She was scared that Naruto was like this.

"Madara is still alive and he is making a new village after taking over that sound village." He said and Fu looked horrified and froze. Naruto, not missing this, said "I will protect you with everything I've got. I promise you that you will not get captured. But there is a little bit more bad news. Fu, Sasuke is that village's leader it's called the village hidden in fire now. And he is going to war with Konoha. Mostly me but no matter what do not get involved in this please. I can't lose you. I'm going to meet Sasuke on the field with Killer Bee for backup. They will not defeat me and Sasuke is coming back either in a body bag or not but please stay hidden. I'm begging you I love you and if anything happened to you then I would never forgive myself."

"Naruto…" Fu started to cry "Naruto please be careful if anything happens to you, I'll be all alone again." She yelled only to be comforted by another hug and Naruto asking one sentence that made Fu jump with joy: "will you go out with me and after this is all done, will you marry me?"

"YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YE-" Fu yelled as loud as she could until Naruto cut her off with a kiss on the lips. Fu savored the kiss as long as she could. After 10 seconds they broke apart. "I love you Naruto." She said while leaning into his chest.

"I know and I love you to Fu." He said.

They started their relationship there and started training together with light spars. Naruto was showing good progress, as was Fu and their relationship blossomed as well.

Hinata was crying at first when she found out about Naruto and Fu's relationship, but eventually she came to the realization that if Naruto was happy she would be as well so when she finally came out of her room and Kiba came up to her and asked if she would go on a date. At first Hinata was hesitant but after thinking about it, she decided to give him a chance. They hit it off and started training together.

Naruto and Fu had moved into the Namikaze compound and were surprised when they found that it was kept neat and nice. It had a training facility, two master bedrooms, a kitchen filled with food fit for a king and a family library. Naruto didn't have any time to study since he didn't know when Sasuke would be at the village gates.

Naruto was training to fight Sasuke and maybe Madara in the upcoming battle. Fu came up to him and hugged him so tight that he started to lose air.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He chuckled

"Hey honey we are going to have a little gift from Kami himself." Fu hinted

"What?! Really?" he yelled

"I'm surprised you got the hint." Fu giggled earning a pout from Naruto. "But yes we are going to have a baby! I'm so excited we are going to be a family!"

**(TIME SKIP) 2 months later**

Naruto and Fu were engaged a little later after the pregnancy announcement and today was their wedding day. The entire event was perfect with Naruto in a tuxedo and fu in a long white dress (much to her refusal) and the entire thing went as planned.

Now Naruto stood at the village gates while waiting to finally end the war against the hidden Fire village. Fu was located in a special room under the Hokage tower with food and a swollen belly.

**R** **& R and tell me what you think so I can make your reading experience better. This was an update from the review I got explaining the problem with the time skips.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bond Between Brothers

Naruto Fanfiction: Hokage Tragedy

This chapter will have a fight scene at the beginning but will be from other people's POV mainly so there can be some talking going on. Later in the fic will be a time skip but no flashbacks. A special thanks to **Rio Rezeki** for the name Myu Uzumaki. Also, there will be no lemons the rating will stay due to language and I honestly don't want to take the time to change it. And after this chapter there will be a 3 year time skip. Along with the character age. Some differences.  
**It helped me writing the fight scene to listen to the song "BLOW ME AWAY" by BREAKING BENJAMIN**

PAIRINGS:

Naruto and Fu

Hinata and Kiba

Neji and TenTen

Sakura and Lee

Ino and Shikamaru

**Summary: Takes place after the 4th great ninja war but with a few twists. One of them being that Fu was never captured by the Akatsuki and lived in Konoha. Naruto has the power of sage mode and chakra mode and has been awarded the titled of the Rokudiame Hokage because of his victory against Tobi/Madara Uchiha. He and the Kyuubi are on better terms than before. **

Naruto U. & Fu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I most likely never will.

WARNING: Naruto will have a child and many near death situations with Naruto. Fem-Kyuubi.

Rating: M

ON WITH THE FIC

**Hokage Tragedy**

**Ch.3 The Bond Between Brothers: Naruto VS. Sasuke**

Naruto was gathering up sage chakra for his fight, not wanting to use chakra mode unless he has to. After 45 minutes, Naruto could see a small outline that belonged to none other than Sasuke. Naruto had a sad look on his face when he saw his "brother" walking within 40 feet of the gates. Sasuke stopped and stared at Naruto.

"…Naruto this is a fight to the death you understand that right?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes Sasuke it is and let me tell you, I do not plan on abandoning my child!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke called off his army from advancing, as did Naruto. They wanted this fight to be a fair one with no interruptions (Naruto is in sage mode until further notice). Naruto drew a kunai and Sasuke unsheathed his sword, they dashed at each other and sparks flew. Naruto threw two shuriken at Sasuke who dodged and used his chidori infused katana to pierce Naruto's heart; only for Naruto to poof out of existence. Just then about 25 clones of Naruto jumped at him, he used his katana and swiped at them taking out 4 at a time, one always moved. After Sasuke defeated the clones, and stood their staring at Naruto.

**FU'S POV MEANWHILE**

Fu was watching the fight through the glass ball that the 3rd Hokage used (the one that he was watching when Naruto learned of the Kyuubi) with two ANBU standing in the room guarding the door and Kakashi sitting next to her (Naruto's orders).

"Kakashi," Fu asked "will Naruto be okay? Can he beat Sasuke?"

"Fu, I am certain that the only person able to beat Sasuke is Naruto." Kakashi replied confidentially. "That boy, no, man, will make sure that you will stay safe remember, he promised."

"Thank you Kakashi that means a lot." Fu smiled as a small tear escaped her eye.

The two sat and watched the fight silently until it was safe for Fu to come out.

**BACK AT THE FIGHT**

Naruto was panting and he was running low on sage chakra. They both charged their attacks and everyone gave them more room, now they had a good 300 yards to fight in. they ran and launched their attacks.

"RASENGAN BARAGE!"

"CHIDORI TRUE SPEAR!"

Both attacks hit and sent them both flying away while slamming into the ground sliding for a good 400 feet. They both lay there motionless for a couple seconds until they both start to get up. Naruto uses a WIND STYL RASENSHURIKEN and Sasuke uses his AMATERASU. The attacks collided and they canceled each other out. Now Naruto and Sasuke both with a scowl on their faces looked at each other. Naruto charged his Kyuubi chakra and shouted, "LETS GO KURAMA!" while Sasuke activated his Eternal Sharingan. Naruto dashed at Sasuke with his PLANETARY RASENGAN in hand while Sasuke used his powered up CHIDORI and when the attacks collided they were both sent flying away and getting deep cuts from jagged rocks. After 600 feet of sliding they both stopped and slowly started to get up. Naruto started to charge up his TAILED BEAST BOMB while Sasuke started activating SUSANO and got the arrow ready everyone around saw this and ran as fast at their chakra enhanced feet could take them and got a good mile away (the fight brought them out about ½ a mile from Konoha) and Konoha was put under a protective seal for the moment by every available ANBU.

**FU'S POV **

Fu saw what Naruto and Sasuke were about to do and was getting worried because she knew that Naruto was in the blast radius and she was worried beyond belief.

"Naruto please come back. Don't die out there." Fu mumbled to herself.

"Fu I'm sure that Naruto knows what he is doing." Kakashi, who had heard the mumble, said.

"I'm just worried I can't lose him." She said starting to cry.

"I know Fu, I know." Kakashi said comfortingly '_Naruto you had better come back'_ Kakashi thought.

**BACK AT THE FIGHT**

Once they both charged all the power they could spare into the attacks, they let them go. Sasuke's attack hit the ball f energy halfway and it exploded taking both Naruto and Sasuke with it. The explosion went out for almost ½ a mile, just barely hitting Konoha, while Killer Bee was standing in the crowd of ninja/ANBU ready to use their chakra to defend; he sensed Naruto and Sasuke's chakra signatures drop exponentially until Sasuke's CS was no longer there but Naruto's held on for dear life, literally.

They all went out to find their Hokage. After about 5 minutes of running they saw him, unconscious, broken limbs, burned, cut, and bruised all over, he was breathing unevenly and almost every medic-ninja ran out to help heal him. After they did all they could to make him stable they brought him back, victorious in his fight.

**(TIME SKIP) 3 months later**

Fu is now 7 months pregnant and Naruto is now just sore from his fight no longer showing any injuries. Fu was so happy when Naruto opened his eyes two months ago. She just sobbed tears of happiness all day. Kurama was also happy that her kit was alive. Naruto was working on his Hokage papers when Kakashi walked in with Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto hey how are you?" Sakura asked.

"Great we found out that our child will be a girl and her name will be Myu." Naruto exclaimed.

"Myu Namikaze, hmm are you sure?" Kakashi said

"No it's Myu Uzumaki. I'm not having her take the Namikaze name." Naruto said calmly

"WHAT WHY NOT?!" everyone in the room asked

"Because I don't want the enemies of me and my father attacking her!" Naruto slightly yelled.

"Oh…" They all said at once.

"Big brother Naruto can I please have my mission please!" Konohamaru came in through the door

"Just in time, well since you're still a Genin and Neji is still on his mission, you need a new Jounin leader…" Naruto looked suspicious at the three Jounin in the room. They all sweat dropped.

**Alright tell me what you think of the fight and the rest of it and again thank you ****Rio Rezeki**** for the name Myu Uzumaki R&R AND ENJOY YOUR LIFE**

**Peace**


	4. Chapter 4 Little Ones

Hokage's Tragedy

Ch.4: Little Ones

I am trying to stop rushing the chapters but honestly I was just trying to get to where I originally wanted to kick off the story but I had to get the background set up first. If anyone has any suggestions I would be more than happy to give them a shot. In all honesty the true story won't start until the end of this chapter I'm hoping so bare with me.

**SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY about this being so late I was caught up in school and once summer comes expect shorter time in between for a while**

PAIRINGS:

Naruto and Fu

Hinata and Kiba

Neji and TenTen

Sakura and Lee

Ino and Shikamaru

**Everyone from the Konoha eleven and Sasuke are 20 years old give or take**

**Summary: Takes place after the 4th great ninja war but with a few twists. One of them being that Fu was never captured by the Akatsuki and lived in Konoha. Naruto has the power of sage mode and chakra mode and has been awarded the titled of the Rokudiame Hokage because of his victory against Tobi/Madara Uchiha. He and the Kyuubi are on better terms than before. **

Naruto U. & Fu

Disclaimer: honestly I don't own Naruto. But in a perfect world, I would and I would be so rich and famous

WARNING: Naruto will have a child and many near death situations with Naruto. Fem-Kyuubi

Rating: M

ON WITH THE FIC

**Hokage Tragedy**

**Ch.4 Welcome Myu Uzumaki!**

Naruto was trying to pick out which of the three Jounin in his office to go with Konohamaru and his team on their mission. Ino, Kakashi, and Sakura are the three Jounin he has in mind. He knows that Neji wouldn't want just any Jounin to go on this mission so…

"Kakashi, would you be as kind as to escort Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon on their mission?" Naruto asked in an innocent voice.

"What's the mission _Lord_ Naruto?" Kakashi said with a smirk knowing Naruto hated when people called him lord.

"Well you have to escort a traveling merchant to Suna and he doesn't want to get lost the reason I chose this team was because Konohamaru has a great sense of direction and you have gone to Suna before." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Kakashi wasn't too thrilled about another escort mission because of the first one team seven went on 8 years earlier. Naruto didn't miss the concerned look in his sensei's eye and gave him a look that told him to stay after they left.

"Okay Naruto I'll go." Kakashi simply stated

"Good now if that is everything, all of you have a nice day." Naruto happily said and went back to work; about 2 minutes after they left, Kakashi appeared.

"Naruto I hope there won't be any problem like there was with the bridge builder (forgot the name)." Kakashi stated

"Kakashi-sensei I looked up his profile and everything checks out I even made sure that Gaara had someone over there that could pick him up from you there is nothing big." Naruto said to ease his sensei's mind. "But if anything does happen, I want you to make sure that you bring him back so I can get his whole story." Naruto stated

"Okay Naruto" Kakashi agreed

**(TIMESKIP) 3 hours later in a secret location**

"Lord Madara, it appears that Sasuke Uchiha has fallen in battle." Said one of Madara's few living Akatsuki members: Zetsu, he also has Kabuto in the Akatsuki. "What shall we do now?"

"HAHAHAHA PERFECT HE IS DEAD NOW HE IS MINE." Madara bellowed. "Now Kabuto, please come here."

"What is it lord Madara?" Kabuto asked carefully. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Yes I need you to teach me the **REANIMATION****JUTSU**." Madara ordered.

"But sir it takes 8-10 years to master it!" Kabuto informed.

"That is fine; we have that amount of time." Madara said evilly. "Oh and Kabuto, we need to be ready to move to Orochimaru's old village, though it is now Sasuke's old village the fire village."

"Yes sir." Kabuto obeyed.

**(TIMESKIP) 4 years later**

With Myu born and turning 4 in one week, Naruto has been unbelievable busy what with his Hokage paperwork and his father duties. Myu has blond hair but with Fu's hairstyle and light blue eyes. She is wearing small blue ninja sandals and a white shirt with the hem of it red and the sleeves also red, and a pair of jeans. He has taught Myu a little bit on chakra control while Fu has been teaching her to use throwing weapons. Right now Naruto has 3 clones in the office working on paperwork, so he is helping Myu put with her chakra control right now.

"Daddy? How stwong are you?" Myu asked with a small voice.

"Myu we went over this like four times this week! Daddy is strong enough to protect this village from whatever attacks us." Naruto said softly.

"Does that mean that I will be stwong like daddy when I grows up?" Myu asked happily.

Naruto chuckles at his daughter's grammar. "Hah hah Yeah Myu you will be strong like daddy."

Myu smiles at this. "YAY DADDY I'M GOING TO BE STONG!" she yelled hugging him.

"Naruto, Myu its time to eat." A soothing voice comes from the house. That voice comes from Fu, who is wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt with the number 7 on the back.

"Fu thank you what's for dinner?" Naruto asked

"Pork rolls and pasta." Fu replied knowing that Myu loved pasta.

"PASTA! Mommy, daddy can we go eat the pasta now?" Myu yelled.

"Yes Myu, but can you go and wash your hands first?" Fu asked

"Yes mommy, I will!" Myu replied with a determination to get ready to eat her pasta quickly.

"Good. Now Naruto, go and check out of work." Fu ordered

"Already did honey," Naruto said with a smile "'I'm' on my way home." He said referring to his clone. They went inside and had a family dinner in which Myu ate almost all the pasta and virtually no pork rolls.

**Meanwhile**

Madara has been practicing his **REANIMATION JUTSU** with Kabuto. Right now we see regular people that have been reanimated to make the army for the Fire village grow. **(When they were reanimated, they get stronger A/N)**

"Kabuto thank you for your help with this." Madara said with a strained voice due to thanking someone.

This caught Kabuto off guard. "U-um Th-thank you lord Madara" Kabuto stuttered out of shock.

"NOW; How can I reanimate stronger people?" Madara demanded more than asked

"Okay let's see…" Kabuto started to explain.

**(A/N I have literally no idea of how to make it stronger so…)**

**(TIMESKIP) 4 years later (I know just bear with me okay. Regular family stuff happened and Fu had twins. I don't know how to type child birth so excuse me. A/N)**

"Mama!" a small cry could be heard from a little boy with mint green hair in Naruto's hairstyle and red-orange eyes with black sandals a light blue shirt and black shorts. This is Arashi Uzumaki, the 2nd born child of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Arashi has a twin sister named Natsumi. Natsumi has yellow hair like her father but orange eyes like her mother and her hairstyle is long for a 3 year old and in to pigtails and tan skin.

"Honey what is it are you okay?" Fu asked hearing his small cry

"I-I fell a-and scraped m-my knee on a ro-rock." He sniffled out

"Shh its okay; how about we go and see daddy?" she asked knowing that Arashi loved to visit his father.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. "Can Natsumi and Myu come too?"

"Sure honey." She said with a soft smile "Myu, Natsumi! We are going to visit your father lets go." She yelled up

"Okay mom/mommy!" they both yelled

**Okay that's a rap people! Like it? Hate it? Review it tell me what you want to see and I'll try to make it happen.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Nightmare Begins

Hokage's Tragedy

Ch.5: The Nightmare Begins

**Okay, so I know what I said last chapter like two months ago but I had work (not official but I get some cash) family stuff and other… how would the Nara's put it? Uh, OH! Troublesome things. I am now going to show you all the **_**darker **_**side to Ultimateninjamaster. Believe me if anyone saw my one shot, I have a dark side and I am not afraid to show it. Now the pairings will be:**

Naruto and Fu

Hinata and Kiba

Neji and TenTen

Sakura and Lee

Ino and Shikamaru

**Summary: Takes place after the 4th great ninja war but with a few twists. One of them being that Fu was never captured by the Akatsuki and lived in Konoha. Naruto has the power of sage mode and chakra mode and has been awarded the titled of the Rokudiame Hokage because of his victory against Tobi/Madara Uchiha. He and the Kyuubi are on better terms than before. The Kyuubi is a girl but that's not a big part of this**

On with the fic!  
_

_The streets were covered in blood, the blood of Konoha's civilians and ninjas alike. The Hokage and a shadow are doing battle on the Hokage tower. The rain pours down as if trying to wash away the bloodshed; the remaining ninjas are in chaos as they battle against the odds in order to protect the village they call home. The enemy ninjas shoot fireballs out of their mouth and start raging fires that spread faster than the rain can put it out. Konoha ninja's heads and discarded limbs lay throughout the village and the enemy has a three on one advantage. A small child with mint green hair is seen running towards the Hokage tower. Time seems to slow down as the child enters the crumbling building. Out the window, the child can see the village with blood everywhere and then, it happens. As the child opens the door to the roof of the Hokage tower he sees a lightning strike and hears only half of the name of an attack. "__**-RIN.**__" Then the child sees a figure falling to the ground, with a hole where the heart is supposed to go. Blood spurts out of said hole and goes everywhere. The child starts to cry as it starts to walk over the fallen Hokage. Blonde hair stained with blood, and a red and black Hokage robe torn to shreds. The storm clears enough to see the wide-eyed face of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Lifeless eyes stare at the child. The child looks up tears in its eyes and sees the shadowy figure staring down at the child. The figure has no color except for the smirk it carries and the red eyes with three swirling black tomos in them. The village is set aflame as the world around the small child disappears._

8 year old Arashi's eyes snap open (I know time skip but there is a reason. I am sorry for rushing the story. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it) as he screams bloody murder. Causing his father to burst into the room, he sees Arashi wide-eyed and breathing hard as he struggles to control himself.

"Arashi, are you alright?" Naruto, his father, asked with his voice full of concern. His response was just mumbles that he couldn't quite hear.

"Blood… death… fire… red… tomo... FEAR!" Arashi screamed the last word. This caused his sister, Myu, and his mother, Fu, to run in and see what happened. Arashi started to tear up and shake violently before his tears broke and allowed them to flow freely down his face. He kept his head down.

"Arashi, please honey, tell mommy what's wrong." Fu said as she moved to comfort him. As she got closer to him he backed away and screamed again and fell off the bed.

"Daddy, what's happening to him!?" Myu yelled as tears fell down her tan skin. Then her younger sister, Natsumi came in, scared out of her mind as to why her older twin brother was screaming like that. Naruto then goes behind Arashi and chops his neck, effectively knocking him out. He falls to the ground only to be caught by Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Fu yells as she watches Naruto catch her son. Myu and Natsumi stare wide-eyed at their father's actions.

"I'm taking him to Ino. Something must have happened in that dream of his to make him like that. Girls, take the day off from school. And Fu, honey, please ask Tsunade to fill in for me today and send Jiraiya over to the Yamanaka residence." And with that, Naruto disappears via **Flying Thunder God**.

"Okay girls, don't leave the house I have to go out and get grandma and grandpa now. Natsumi, you're in charge." Fu said as she **Shunshined** out of the house/compound.

"Natsumi, you heard mom, no leaving." Myu stated sternly

"I know Myu, but is Arashi going to be alright? I mean I've never seen him like that before. He's always so calm and you know as well as I do that he is braver than both of us combined." Natsumi said with worry and concern for her brother.

"I know sis, I know." Myu stated as she started to remember when her brother saved her and their sister from death.

**(FLASHBACK [don't hate]) two years earlier**

Myu and Natsumi were running around on top of the Hokage heads while Arashi was practicing his weapon throwing. He managed to hit ten out of the twelve targets. The girls were on top of the forth's head and Natsumi slipped and started to fall off the head. Myu grabbed her but lost most of her footing. Arashi upon hearing his siblings cry for help, got some ninja wire he "obtained" from his father and tied it to a kunai, he threw the kunai and it hit the third's nose and he jumped, throwing caution to the wind to save his family. Myu lost her grip on the stone face and started to fall, only to be grabbed by her brother. The siblings swung around from the forth's chin and landed on top of the fifth's head. Well except for Arashi. He didn't have enough momentum to launch him up and he swung back down. He just hung there with one arm due to the weight of both his sisters pulling his left arm out of its socket. He hung like that for 2 minutes before the girls ran to get their father. The kunai that was embedded in the thirds nose started to come lose and Arashi thought that it was over for him. An entire minute and a half went by before the kunai broke loose, everything slowed down as he started to fall. Then, a yellow flash appeared next to him and his father grabbed him and threw another kunai up to the top, they flashed up and Naruto sat his son down.

"Son, are you alright?" Naruto asked

"m-my arm, c-came o-out o-o-of t-the sock-socket." He said as he started to cry from the pain. (HE IS SIX! GIVE HIM A BREAK)

Naruto gently grabbed the arm and his tenant's chakra to heal it. It stung at first but it eventually started to feel better. "There all better?" Naruto said with a warm smile on his face. Arashi nodded as his sisters came running towards them.

"Arashi, are you alright?" Myu asked while Natsumi caught her breath

"Thanks bro you are the best." Natsumi said with tears in her eyes. Arashi smiled.

"I'm fine now, thank you. And dad, thank you for saving me." He looked at Natsumi and smiled. "No problem sis!" he says with a shit eating grin. Everybody starts to laugh

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Both girls smile at the memory.

**(With Naruto)**

"Ino, hey Ino you here?!" Naruto yelled as a clone banged on the door so he could carry Arashi in a comfortable position.

"Yeah I'll be right down _lord Naruto_." Ino said to get a reaction out of him. She came walking down the steps to the shop her family owned. Currently Shikamaru was playing shogi with their son, Yoh. Yoh was a small boy at the age of eight with long dirty blonde hair and a darker set of blue eyes. He was currently dressed in a long sleeve mesh undershirt with a black tank top over his body. He is also wearing a pair of long black baggy samurai pants. Currently, he is one of the popular kids in school as he looks "hot" (as the fan girls say) with his hair up in a ponytail and loose shirt.

"HURRY INO!" Naruto yelled. Ino knew something was wrong and ran down the steps and then dashed to the shops entrance. "I need you to send me inside Arashi's mind for a moment, something is wrong." Naruto said with worry. Ino sent Naruto into his son's mind on the spot. Both father and son fell limp on the floor. Ino picked them up and laid them on the couch.

**(In Arashi's mind [not the same as when the Yamanaka family does it])**

Naruto walked through the mindscape of his son, walking passed door after door. The doors were Arashi's memories of his family, friends, and dreams/nightmares. He walked up to the door named "dreams/nightmares", he sighed.

"It must be through this door, he was fine before bed last night." Naruto said. "Well it's now or never!" he yelled as he barged through the door. To his surprise, everything was organized, dreams were on one side, and nightmares were on the other. To Naruto's left, (the dreams) there was a sunny field around it with birds chirping and the Uzumaki Namikaze family standing in the middle. To his right, (the nightmares) there was a feeling of death and destruction, also a locked door with a seal on it. Naruto ran over to the door and tried to take the seal down. But the seal was a strong one and so he used a rasengan on the wall next to it and walked through. He was very careful as to not let any bad dreams go out of the hole. He used the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and summoned 6 clones to guard the hole and 2 clones to start storing sage chakra, there was very little nature chakra in the nightmare side so he sent a clone to summon them in the dreams side due to the grassy field and sunshine. The real Naruto walked through the nightmares and walked up to the door that seemed to be emitting the darkest energy. He opened up the door and walked in to a sight even he was scared of. He saw the dream that his son had the night before. He noticed that there was more than what he was seeing. He delved deeper into the dream and saw what his son was repressing. His wife and daughters were dead, limbs chopped off, and scratches everywhere. Fu was on her stomach on the floor, bloody and lifeless with the number seven cut into her back. Natsumi and Myu were standing there with their arm and leg (respectively) hacked off while they screamed and Arashi was running towards them and was crying but it seemed that the closer he got to his sisters, they would go farther away. For ten minutes, he was running after his sisters and then when he finally got to them, the floor opened up underneath of him and he fell as his sisters kept screaming until they died. He fell until he found himself at the beginning of the dream that wasn't repressed. Naruto left the nightmare after his clones rebuilt the wall, as to not let the bad dreams roam free in his sons mind.

**(Outside of Arashi's mind)**

Naruto woke up breathing hard while Ino looked wiped. She was panting due to the chakra used to send him in there. Arashi woke up then passed out.

"Naruto," Ino breathed out, "what, what happened in there?" she asked as she caught her breath

"Konoha is in trouble." Naruto said simply. "Thank you Ino, you have been a great help to me and my family." Naruto said while bowing. He scooped his son up and walked out the door.

**(Back at the compound)**

Fu was waiting with Jiraiya and the girls. When they heard the door open, everyone ran to see Naruto wide-eyed and Arashi crying in his sleep. "Naruto, is he okay?" Fu and Jiraiya asked in worry.

"Jiraiya, it's about Sasuke. I went inside Arashi's dream and saw Sasuke. It leads me to believe that he will return." Naruto stated sternly. Everyone except the kids looked horrified at the news Naruto gave them.

**(In a cave near the village hidden fire)**

"I've finally mastered the **Reanimation Jutsu** to its fullest!" Madara yelled. Three Jounin walked in and sat down followed by Kabuto holding a kunai to them. "Now I thank you for what you are- oh who am I kidding, you will die. That is it. But be happy, your _kage_ is coming back because of you. Stronger than ever I might add." He said as the Jounin looked terrified. "Now, **Reanimation Jutsu**!"Madara yelled as the souls of each Jounin left their bodies and flew into Sasuke's dead body. Kabuto found the head, arm and leg of Sasuke and made a new body for him, which included stronger muscles. He also added a number of new jutsu to his brain. After all three souls were secured in Sasuke's body, his eye opened to show the Sharingan. His first word was. "**Naruto…**"

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine but never let anyone know about it. Arashi started to stir and everyone looked at him. "Hello mother, father, Myu, Natsumi." He said with no energy. Everyone looked in his eyes and they looked dead. "I have something to tell you." Everyone leaned in.

**Dark side of UNM: Aren't I just EVIL! Cliffhangers are the BEST!**

**Me: Hey! You forgot to make the disclaimer.**

**Dark side of UNM: No I didn't, I just didn't want to. (Smiles evilly)**

**Me: (pulls out a gun) Do it. NOW!**

**Dark side of UNM: O-okay, let's not do anything we would regret now okay.**

**Me: NOW!**

**Dark side of UNM: Yes sir. UNM does not own Naruto and never will. He only owns the generation after them.**

**Me: Good, now (pulls out a jar) I SEAL YOU AWAY!**

**Dark side of UNM: Don't worry (smiles evilly) I'll be back soon.**

**Me: now that he's gone I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review and favorite this story… please?**


End file.
